1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high velocity current producing apparatus in a bathtub capable of producing high velocity water current (hereinafter referred to as high velocity current) in a bathtub using hot water in the bathtub and capable of using the high velocity current for massaging a body of a bather.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When water current having appropriate pressure is applied to a skin of a bather during bathing, stimulus caused by the pressure or shock of water against the skin and friction between the water current and the skin can be applied to the skin, and hence it has been expected to have an effect which is the same as or beyond the effect of the finger treatment. It is well known that bathing, and massage during bathing as well as a bathing effect caused by soaking a bather""s body in hot water are effective for recovering from fatigue, and so forth. If the massage during bathing is added to the pressure or shock of water against the skin and friction between the water current and the skin, the effect of recovery from the fatigue and the promotion of health can be expected. Such a massaging apparatus is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 2502192 entitled xe2x80x9cBeauty promotion apparatus in a bathxe2x80x9d or in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. 1-178028 entitled xe2x80x9cliquid jet massaging apparatusxe2x80x9d.
Although an apparatus of this type is installed adjacent to a bathtub and is convenient as a simple current producing apparatus, the installation of this apparatus narrows the bathroom and the pulling power supply codes in the bathroom needed careful handling in view of securing safety.
Further, the pulling of a hose in the bathtub from the outside of the bathtub while crossing the side wall of the bathtub is troublesome and not functional. If a bather operates the hose to apply water current to a desired position of his or her body, it is necessary to pay attention to the relation between the hose and the apparatus in the bathtub in view of operating the hose, which results in the troublesome handling.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a high velocity current producing apparatus in a bathtub capable of producing high velocity current having a predetermined pressure in the bathtub with a simple construction.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a high velocity current producing apparatus in a bathtub which enhances operability, functional property and safety without narrowing the space in the bathroom.
According to the present invention, the high velocity current is produced in the bathtub by connecting a pump to a circulation passage for circulating hot water in the bath through components outside the bathtub so that hot water sucked from the bathtub to the circulation passage is pressurized and supplied to the bathtub, and the high velocity current can be used for massaging the body of a bather.
To achieve the above object, the high velocity current producing apparatus in a bathtub according to a first aspect of the present invention comprises a bathtub for storing hot water therein, a connection body having a first suction section for drawing the hot water in the bathtub and a first discharge section for discharging the hot water from the outside of the bathtub to the inside of the bathtub, a circulation passage connected with the connection body and disposed between the first suction section and the discharge section for circulating the hot water, and a pump provided in the circulation passage for pressurizing the hot water in the bathtub that is drawn from the suction section and supplying the pressurized hot water to the discharge section, wherein high velocity current is supplied from the discharge section to the inside of the bathtub by the hot water in the bathtub.
With such a construction, the hot water in the bathtub can be circulated at high velocity from the suction section to the discharge section through the circulation passage, and the high velocity current can be produced in the bathtub from the discharge section. The high velocity current can be arbitrarily adjusted by switching the capacity of a pump or changing the opening area of the discharge section or the suction section. It is expected that a bather can apply the thus produced high velocity current to his or her body to obtain an appropriate massaging effect. Further, the temperature of hot water in the bathtub can be set to a desired temperature by heating or additionally heating water so that more efficient massaging effect together with a bathing effect can be expected. Further, it is not necessary to install a conventional equipment in the bathroom.
The high velocity current producing apparatus in a bathtub according to a second aspect of the present invention is characterized in that the discharge section of the first aspect of the present invention includes a discharge unit detachable therefrom for guiding the high velocity current from the discharge section to a given position. Since the discharge unit is provided on the discharge section, the high velocity current produced in the discharge section can be guided to a desired position. In the discharge unit, in addition to the stimulus and friction applied to a bather""s body caused by the high velocity current produced in the bathtub, the bather can apply the high velocity current to a desired portion of his or her skin so that high pressure caused by the high velocity current is obtained, leading to more efficient massaging effect.
The high velocity current producing apparatus in a bathtub according to a third aspect of the present invention is characterized in that air introduction means is connected with the circulation passage or the connection body of the first aspect of the present invention, thereby producing air bubble current by the high velocity current. When such an introduction means is connected, air can be mixed with the high velocity current produced in the circulation passage or connection body, thereby producing high velocity air bubble current.
The high velocity current producing apparatus in a bathtub according to a fourth aspect of the present invention is characterized in that a closing valve for switching the introduction of air is provided on the air introduction means of the third aspect of the invention that is connected with the circulation passage or the connection body. The provision of such a closing valve allows a bather to select the introduction of air.
The high velocity current producing apparatus in a bathtub according to a fifth aspect of the present invention is characterized in that the discharge unit of the second aspect of the present invention has a nozzle for changing the velocity and direction of water current. Although a desired nozzle can be provided on the discharge unit, this nozzle allows the high velocity current to have varied velocity and direction thereof. As a result, a bather can obtain a desired high velocity current.
The high velocity current producing apparatus in a bathtub according to a sixth aspect of the present invention is characterized in that the discharge unit of the second aspect of the invention has a nozzle provided with a first discharge port and second plurality of discharge ports that are closable when operated. The nozzle having a plurality of discharge ports can be attached to the discharge unit. The provision of such plurality of discharge ports can obtain a high velocity current that is changed variously in the amount and direction of water by the selection thereof.
The high velocity current producing apparatus in a bathtub according to a seventh aspect of the present invention is characterized in that the discharge unit of the second aspect of the present invention has a nozzle at the tip end of a flexible hose connected with the discharge port of the connection body. As the discharge unit, it is possible to use an arbitrary shape, and also possible to use the flexible hose provided with a nozzle at the tip end thereof so that a bather can easily change the direction of the high velocity current.
The high velocity current producing apparatus in a bathtub according to an eighth aspect of the present invention is characterized in further comprising control means for driving the pump, driving the closing valve to be opened or closed, and controlling the operating time of the pump. The closing valve for selecting the driving of the pump and the introduction of air is controlled by the control means. This control means can control the operation time of the pump, thereby enhancing safety of a bather.
The high velocity current producing apparatus in a bathtub according to a ninth aspect of the present invention is characterized in that the control means of the eighth aspect of the invention for driving the pump and operating time of the pump is installed outside the bath room, and further comprising a remote control section installed in the vicinity of the bathtub in the bathroom for operating control means and switching the closing operation of the closing valve. With such a construction, the remote control section alone is provided, for example, on the wall of the bathroom so that a bather can select a desired operation mode by operating the remote control section. Further, since the control means is provided outside the bathroom, the space inside the bathroom is the same as that before the control means is provided, and hence the space of the bathroom is not narrowed.
The high velocity current producing apparatus in a bathtub according to a tenth aspect of the present invention is characterized in further comprising a high velocity current producing unit that incorporates therein the circulation passage, the pump and the air introduction means and is installed outside the bathroom. The high velocity current producing unit is a single apparatus in which the circulation passage, the pump and the air introduction means respectively connected with the connection body of the bathtub are incorporated.
The high velocity current producing apparatus in a bathtub according to an eleventh aspect of the present invention is characterized in that the connection body of the first aspect of the present invention is shared with a hot water producing unit or a water heating unit connected with the bathtub. That is, the connection body provided in the bathtub can be shared with a so-called circulation member that has been conventionally used. Such a sharing does not narrow space or area of the bathtub and is advantageous in working thereof. Further, when the hot water producing unit or water heating unit is connected with the connection body, the temperature of hot water in the bathtub can be controlled to set to a desired temperature in addition to the production of high velocity current. A bather can promote his or her health caused by the bathing effect as well as the high velocity current.
The objects, features and effects of the present invention can be clearer with reference to the detailed description of the working example and embodiments set forth hereunder, and the attached drawings.